starcraftfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
공허의 유산 대화집/탈다림 임무
중추석 울나르를 떠난 후 슬레인에 오기 전에 중추석을 클릭하면 나오는 대사들. 다른 행성으로 이동하면 세트가 바뀐다. *'#1' 카락스: 이 물질은 본디 공허 에너지를 흡수하여 다시 분산시킵니다. 이제 조절 가능한 공허 에너지원만 확보할 수 있다면… 카락스: 재미있군요. 이 테란 연구는 중추석이 중추석 주변의 프로토스를 모두 처치한다고 추정하고 있습니다. 현상을 이렇게 단순하기 "해석"하다니… 카락스: 비밀 하나를 밝혀 내면 또 다른 비밀이 기다리고 있습니다. 젤나가의 생각 방식은 저로서는 이해할 수가 없군요. 말도 안 되게 복잡합니다.블리자드 엔터테인먼트, 스타크래프트 II: 공허의 유산, 중추석 *'#2' 카락스: 저의 연구가 시간이 갈수록 의미를 잃고 있습니다. 죄송하지만, 연구에 속도가 붙지 않습니다. 카락스: 상당한 양의 공허 에너지원 없이는 연구를 더 진척시킬 수가 없을 것 같습니다, 신관이시여. 카락스: 중추석 해독 작업 때문에 미칠 지경입니다. 결과들이 하나같이 고유하고도 유효해서, 공통 분모를 찾을 수가 없습니다. 슬레인(Slayn) (울나르에서) 아르타니스: 젤나가는 죽었고, 울나르에는 아무 구원도 없었다. 하지만 우린 희망을 발견했다. 이제, 아몬의 군대를 제거해야 한다. (엔디온에서) 아르타니스: 정화자들이 댈람에 합류하기로 한 건 너무도 반가운 일이지만, 아직 탈다림 문제가 남아 있다. (레반스카에서) 아르타니스: 레반스카는 함락됐고, 그를 통해 기사단은 새롭게 태어났다. 하지만 탈다림 문제가 계속 마음에 걸린다. (이하 공통) 아르타니스: 알라라크와 손을 잡는 건 모험이다. 태사다르, 내 오랜 친구여, 그대라면 어떻게 하겠소? 제라툴, 그대라면 위험을 감수하겠소? 아르타니스: 대답은 중요하지 않겠지. 이 동맹이 아몬의 군대를 약화시킬 수 있다면, 이 기회를 절대 놓쳐선 안 된다.블리자드 엔터테인먼트, 스타크래프트 II: 공허의 유산, 우주 지도 슬레인 도착 슬레인에 도착한 아둔의 창. 행성 궤도에 탈다림 함대가 도열해 있다. 아르타니스: 함대다! 알라라크: 보아라, 죽음의 함대가 아몬의 명령에 따라 구역 안의 모든 생명체를 없애려 한다. 아르타니스: 그렇다면 서둘러야 한다. 알라라크: 결전 의식을 통한 찬탈, 라크쉬르는 서둘러선 안 된다. 의식이 받아들여지려면 세심한 준비가 필요하다. 아르타니스: 우린 지금 적진 상공에서 적 주력 함대를 눈앞에 두고 있다. 그런데 준비라니? 알라라크: 나는 말라쉬를 권좌에서 끌어내리고, 동족들을 내 지배 하에 둘 것이다. 알라라크: 넌 날 돕고, 그 대신 난 탈다림을 이 분쟁에서 빠지게 해주는 게, 바로 우리의 거래였다. 알라라크: 그러려면, 전통에 따라 의식을 수행해야만 한다. 둘 사이에 잠시 정적이 흐른다. 서로 노려보다가 아르타니스가 자리를 떠나버린다. 아르타니스: 이 거래가 점점 더 마음에 안 드는군.블리자드 엔터테인먼트, 스타크래프트 II: 공허의 유산, 컷신 함교 *'아르타니스의 혼잣말' 아르타니스: 난 탈다림을 아몬의 동맹이 아닌, 우리의 동맹으로 돌려 놓겠다. 아르타니스: 우리가 슬레인에 있는 동안 아무도 테라진에 손을 안 댔으면 좋겠군. 테라진은 정말 끊기 어려운 물질이다. 아르타니스: 알라라크의 동족들이 알라라크처럼 음산하다면, 이번 동맹은 아주… 흥미로운 결합이 되겠군.블리자드 엔터테인먼트, 스타크래프트 II: 공허의 유산, 아르타니스 *'알라라크와 대화' 아르타니스: 너희의 결전 의식인 라크쉬르에 대해서 자세히 알고 싶다. 알라라크: 라크쉬르를 이해하려면 아몬에게 닿아 있는 신성한 승천의 사슬부터 이해해야 한다. 알라라크: 우리 모두는 아몬의 뜻, 그리고 그 위에 있을 누군가의 의지에 속박되어 있다. 하지만 승천의 길은 열려 있지.오역이다. 원문은 "Each of us is shackled to his will, and to the will of he who is in the link above. And yet, there is a way to ascend."로, 볼드처리된 부분을 '사슬에서 자신보다 위에 있는 자' 정도로 해석해야 옳다. 알라라크: 검과 피를 통해, 어떤 탈다림이라도 자기 위의 지위를 강탈할 수 있다. 알라라크: 이 의식을 통해 아몬의 뜻을 이행할 가장 강력한 승천자가 결정되지. 아르타니스: 그렇다면 너희 중 가장 강력한 자는 말라쉬인가? 알라라크: 그렇다고 여겨지지… 하지만 아직 나와 싸워보진 않았다.블리자드 엔터테인먼트, 스타크래프트 II: 공허의 유산, 알라라크 전쟁 의회 *'보라준의 대사' 보라준: 많은 탈다림이 아직도 우릴 미워합니다. 전 동족을 지켜야 합니다. 보라준: 은하계의 수많은 행성 중에서, 왜 하필 슬레인을 고향으로 삼았을까요? 보라준: 이 알라라크라는 자는 어떻게 해야 할까요? 저는 그가… 거슬립니다.블리자드 엔터테인먼트, 스타크래프트 II: 공허의 유산, 보라준 *'로하나와 대화' 아르타니스: 탈다림의 열정과, 자신의 신에 대한 신실함은 충분히 이해할 수 있다… 아르타니스: 내가 이해할 수 없는 건, 아몬이 충성스러운 동맹을 그렇게 쉽게 저버린 이유다. 아르타니스: 그는 왜 신성한 믿음을 배반하고 그들을 마구 대했던 걸까? 로하나: 전 그의 거대한 야심을 느꼈습니다, 아르타니스 님. 사실… 아몬은 혼종 외에는 그 어떤 동맹도 원치 않습니다. 로하나: 그는 자신이 폭력의 순환을 끝낸다고 생각하지만, 실상은 영원한 흉물의 세계를 가져올 뿐입니다.블리자드 엔터테인먼트, 스타크래프트 II: 공허의 유산, 로하나 태양 핵 *'중추석' 카락스: 중추석이 아래의 공허 에너지에 공명하고 있습니다. 더 조사해 봐야겠습니다, 신관이시여. 카락스: 슬레인에서 발산되는 공허 에너지는 대체 어디서 온 걸까요? 혼종? 과연 저 아래 무엇이 있을지, 생각만 해도 오싹합니다. *'카락스와 대화' 카락스: 탈다림의 전쟁 무기를 분석해 봤습니다. 그들의 기술은 칼라이의 설계를 복제한 것입니다… 카락스: 구성 물질을 빼고는 다른 게 거의 없습니다. 어떻게 이게 가능했을까요? 아르타니스: 은하계로 떠난 뒤 영영 돌아오지 못한 함선이나, 공격을 나갔다 행방불명된 병력에 대한 전설이 늘 있지 않았느냐. 카락스: 저도 들은 이야기가 있습니다. 카락스: 우리가 가장 취약할 때, 과거의 성난 영혼들이 공격해 올 거란 속삭임을요. 카락스: 지금까지 우리는 탈다림을 상대로 미지의 전쟁을 벌였던 것이었을까요? 아르타니스: 그럼 많은 게 설명되겠군. 카락스: 슬프군요. 그들은 스스로 발명하는 즐거움을 모르는 도둑입니다. 아주 비열한 도둑이요.블리자드 엔터테인먼트, 스타크래프트 II: 공허의 유산, 카락스 *'피닉스의 대사' 피닉스: 알라라크가 실패하면 그는 어떻게 되는 건가? 그냥 궁금해서 그러네. 피닉스: 난 알라라크의 승리를 바랄 수 없네. 그렇다고 알라라크의 패배를 바랄 수도 없고… 피닉스: 이 탈다림들에겐 이상한 관습이 있군…블리자드 엔터테인먼트, 스타크래프트 II: 공허의 유산, 피닉스 의례의 계단(Stebs of the Rite) 알라라크: 라크쉬르 도전을 시작하려면 옛 법도에 따라 준비를 마쳐야 한다. 알라라크: 전사들을 준비시켜라. 말라쉬가 분명히 방해하려 할 것이다. 임무 시작 알라라크: 저들은 말라쉬의 수호병들이다. 일을 진행하기 전에 저들을 좀 제거해 줘야겠다. 아르타니스: 꼭 그래야만 한다면… 잠깐, 저 이상한 안개는 뭐지? 알라라크: 테라진이다… 테라진은 슬레인의 균열 사이를 흐르며, 우리를 공허로 좀 더 가까이 인도한다. 알라라크: 테라진이 분출되는 동안에는 아몬의 병력이 나타날 수 있다. 공허의 존재들 나타남 알라라크: 비록 이곳에선 본래의 힘을 다 쓰지 못하지만, 놈들은 너의 기지를 무자비하게 공격할 것이다. 공허의 존재들이 아군 기지 공격 아르타니스: 승리는 따 놓은 거라고 하지 않았던가, 알라라크? 알라라크: 도전을 좋아하는 줄 알았는데, 아니었나? 아르타니스: 알았다. 안개가 걷혀 있는 동안에 수호병들을 공격하겠다. 테라진이 분출되는 동안에는 적의 공격을 견뎌내야 한다. 팁 테라진 안개 탈다림은 슬레인에 주기적으로 끼는 테라진 안개의 힘을 사용해 공허에서 지원군을 소환합니다. 팁 공허 포격기 오래 발사할수록 위력이 증가하는 분광 광선으로 무장한 정밀 타격기입니다. 아르타니스: 테라진이 곧 분출된다. 전사들이여, 경계 태세를 취해라. *'공허 포격기 해금' 카락스: 이제 우주 관문에서 공허 포격기를 소환할 수 있습니다. 공허 포격기는 적을 요격하는 데 특화된 유닛입니다. 아르타니스: 잘 했다, 차원장인. 잘 쓰겠다. *'첫 번째 테라진 안개' 알라라크: 이 세계와 공허 사이의 장막이 벌어진다… 아몬의 병력이 곧 도착할 것이다. *'안개 걷힘' 알라라크: 수호병들이 성소 위에서 감시 중이다. 저들을 천천히 그리고 고통스럽게 죽여라. 아르타니스: 나의 동족은 명예롭게 싸울 것이다. 비록 지금은 널 위해 싸우고 있지만 말이다. 하지만 우선은 방어 기반을 마련해야 한다. *'탈다림 모선 탐지' 카락스: 신관이시여, 이 구역에서 탈다림 모선이 탐지됐습니다. 이 모선들은 태양석을 싣고 있습니다. 카락스: 우리가 그 태양석을… 해방시켜도, 알라라크는 별로 신경 안 쓸 것 같습니다. *'첫 번째 수호병과 교전' 말라쉬의 수호병: 최후를 맞이하러 왔느냐? *'첫 번째 수호병 처치' 아르타니스: 이건 최후가 아니라, 우리의 새로운 시작이다. *'안개가 낄 때까지 30초 남을 때마다' 알라라크: 공허가 곧 다가온다. 전사들을 준비시켜라. 알라라크: 안개가 짙어진다, 아르타니스. 방어를 준비해라. 선택은 네 자유지만. 알라라크: 아, 느껴지나? 테라진. 아몬의 병력에 쫓기느라 테라진을 음미할 여유가 없는 것 같아 유감이군. *'안개 걷힐 때마다' 알라라크: 테라진 안개가 사라졌다. 사냥을 계속해라, 아르타니스. 알라라크: 아몬의 병력들이 사라졌다. 지금이 수호병들을 공격할 기회다. 알라라크: 안개가 걷힌다. 지금처럼 적을 공격하기 좋은 기회가 있겠느냐? *'두 번째 안개 걷히고, 적이 기지로 공습' 탈다림 전사: 선택받은 자의 힘을 보아라! 카락스: 탈다림의 공중 병력이 우리 연결체로 향하고 있습니다. 아르타니스: 모조리 격추해라! *'탈다림 모선 한 척 파괴' 아르타니스: 탈다림 모선을 하나 파괴했다. 카락스: 훌륭합니다. 이제 한 대만 남았습니다. *'모든 탈다림 모선 파괴' 아르타니스: 태양석을 모두 확보했다, 차원장인. 카락스: 감사합니다. 놈들이 과연 이걸로 뭘 하려고 했을지, 생각만 해도 끔찍합니다. *'두 번째 수호병과 교전' 말라쉬의 수호병: 생각했던 것보단 강하구나, 첫 번째 자손이여. *'두 번째 수호병 처치' 알라라크: 아, 수호병이 또 하나 쓰러졌군. 정말 흥미진진해. 아르타니스: 그렇게 흥미진진하다면, 왜 함께하지 않는가? 알라라크: 말라쉬를 상대하려면 당연히 힘을 아껴 놓아야 하거든. *'세 번째 수호병과 교전' 말라쉬의 수호병: 너흰 알라라크를 모른다. 안다면 그를 돕지 않을 것이다! *'세 번째 수호병 처치' 알라라크: 오, 참으로 영광스러운 죽음이군! 나의 계획을 아주 잘 수행해 주고 있다, 아르타니스. 아르타니스: 그 계획이 옳기를 바랄 뿐이다. *'세 번째 안개 걷히고, 적 함대 접근' 탈다림 전사: 죽음을 두려워 마라. 아몬 님을 두려워해라. 카락스: 적 함대가 우리 연결체로 이동하고 있습니다! 카락스의 말은 이후 함대 접근할 때마다 나온다. *'네 번째 안개 걷히고, 적 함대 접근' 탈다림 전사: 우리는 군주님의 뜻을 받든다. *'다섯 번째 안개 걷히고, 적 함대 접근' 탈다림 전사: 선택받은 자의 힘을 보아라! *'마지막 수호병과 교전' 말라쉬의 수호병: 신에게 맞서겠다는 건가? *'마지막 수호병 처치' 말라쉬의 수호병: 넌 죽을 것이다, 알라라크. 어둠의 신께서 널 처단하실 것이다. 알라라크: 그의 거짓말은 질리도록 들었다. 알라라크가 수호병 처치 아르타니스: 의식이 끝났군. 다음은 뭐지? 알라라크: 아… 수호병들은 의식의 일부가 아니었다. 하지만 죽는 걸 보고 싶었지. 의식을 시작하면 이 배신자들이 말라쉬를 도울 것 같아서 말이야. 알라라크: 이제 시간이 됐다. 군주여! 들리는가! 라크쉬르 의식을 청하노라! 우리의 법도에 따라 날 상대하라. 아니면 겁쟁이로 죽든가. 말라쉬: 동이 틀 때, 전투에서 만나자. 너의 "도전"을 받아들이마.블리자드 엔터테인먼트, 스타크래프트 II: 공허의 유산, 의례의 계단 의례의 계단 승리 아르타니스는 두 세력이 휴전을 맺는 대가로 알라라크를 도와 탈다림의 지도자를 축출하기로 했다. 아르타니스는 알라라크의 뜻에 따라 군주 말라쉬의 수호병들을 제거했다… 하지만 아르타니스는 자신이 속임수에 넘어갔고, 이 전투가 의례와는 아무런 관계가 없었다는 사실을 깨달았을 뿐이다.블리자드 엔터테인먼트, 스타크래프트 II: 공허의 유산, 캠페인 메뉴 화면 아르타니스: 이거 하난 확실하게 해두지. 기사단은 네가 마음대로 휘두를 수 있는 무기가 아니다. 아르타니스: 우리는 네 말에 속아 너의 적이나 처치하려고 여기 온 게 아니다. 다시 한번 날 속였다간, 우리의 "동맹"도 끝이다. 알라라크: 말라쉬의 수호병들을 처치한 건 여러모로 도움이 되었다. 군주가 내 앞에 쓰러지면, 누구도 내 지배를 문제 삼지 않을 것이다. 알라라크: 긴 기다림 끝에, 드디어 승리가 코앞이다. 놈이 불안해 하고 있다. 내가 노리고 있다는 걸 알아. 아르타니스: 말라쉬 말인가? 알라라크: 아니, 아몬. 창조의 숨결을 통해, 난 장막 너머를 들여다보았다. 알라라크: 아, 그래, 그의 분노가 내 몸을 타고 흐른다. 내가 두려워하지 않는 걸 아는 거야… 탈다림을 칼라로 조종할 수 없다는 것도. 알라라크: 선택받은 자들은 아몬의 적이 되리라. 아르타니스: 이미 승리한 것처럼 굴지 마라, 알라라크. 테라진은 판단을 흐릴 뿐이다. 다음 싸움에서 이기는 게 먼저다. 알라라크: 그 싸움은 이미 이겼다. 내 눈엔 보인다. 수천 가지 방법으로 놈의 숨통을 끊는 내 모습이. 아르타니스: 내 경험 상, 자신의 가장 큰 적은 바로 자만이다. 자만 때문에 일을 그르치지 마라. 알라라크: 패배가 몸에 밴 자의 조언이라. 함교 *'알라라크와 대화' 아르타니스: 말라쉬가 위험한 지도자라는 건 모두가 알고있을 텐데. 알라라크: 물론이지. 때문에 나의 승리는 그 무엇보다 짜릿할 것이다. 아르타니스: 그가 이 의식으로 많은 이들을 쓰러트렸나? 알라라크: 셀 수도 없지. 그는 격렬한 분노를 내뿜으며 경쟁자들을 처치하고 승천의 사슬을 타고 올랐다. 알라라크: 마치 어둠의 신에게 축복을 받은 것처럼 말이야. 그는 아몬의 검이라 불렸다. 아르타니스: 그런데도 계속 도전을 받는단 말인가? 알라라크: 그게 우리 방식이다. 그는 상대를 잔인무도하게 쓰러뜨렸다. 알라라크: 말라쉬는 도전자를 죽음 문턱까지 끌고 간 다음, 오랫동안 고문하는 걸 즐긴다. 아르타니스: 별 위안이 되지 않는군, 알라라크. 알라라크: 위안은 어린 것들에게나 통하는 허상이다. 막상 실존하는 시험과 고통을 맞이하고 나면 아무 소용없지… 알라라크: 가라. 난 이제 준비를 해야겠다. 전쟁 의회 *'구성 패널' 로하나: 공격함이 준비되어, 이제 확인하실 수 있습니다. *'보라준과 대화' 보라준: 이 승천의 사슬이란 건 천박한 관습입니다. 아르타니스: 칼라이도 한때 네라짐의 그림자의 길을 그런 식으로 봤지. 보라준: 어찌 그런 비교를! 우리 사회는 그딴 가치와는 전혀 다른… 아르타니스: 저들은 충실한 종이라는 단 하나의 계급에 속해 있고, 이는 아몬과의 결속을 지속적으로 강화시키는 원동력이오. 아르타니스: 하지만 대모여, 저들은 속았던 거요. 보라준: 저들이 아는 게 그것뿐이라면 어떻게 바꿀 수 있겠습니까? 아르타니스: 우리 또한 한때는 서로에 대한 증오… 의심밖에 몰랐잖소? 보라준: 그랬지요… 아르타니스: 우리는 그대들의 관습이 야만적이라고, 그대들은 우리들이 잔혹하다고 생각했소. 탈다림도 마찬가지요. 아르타니스: 아몬을 쓰러뜨리고 그의 거짓을 드러내면, 탈다림 사회도 고민하게 될 거요. 자신들이 진정 무엇인지… 아르타니스: … 그리고 무엇이 되고 싶은지. *'로하나의 대사' 로하나: 아몬은 프로토스의 생명 따위는 신경 쓰지 않습니다. 로하나: 알라라크가 못미더워 보이긴 하나, 속임수를 쓸 정도로 치밀하진 않은 것 같습니다. 로하나: 탈다림 대다수가 자신의 운명을 보지 못하는 건 정말 불행한 일입니다. (엔디온 이후) 로하나: 솔직히 정화자들에 대한 제 생각이 틀렸습니다. 그대는 엄청난 위험을 감수했고, 분연히 그걸 딛고 일어섰습니다. 태양 핵 *'카락스와 대화' 아르타니스: 카락스, 중추석이… 지금… 카락스: 반응하는 겁니다. 행성 표면의 공허 에너지와. 울나르에서도 이랬습니다. 카락스: 이 테라진이 공허로 직접 연결돼 있는 게 분명합니다. 아르타니스: 탈다림은 그걸 창조의 숨결이라고 부르지. 그들은 그걸 흡입함으로써 아몬과 직접 이야기를 나눌 수 있다고 믿는다. 카락스: 근거는 부족하지만, 설득력이 아예 없진 않습니다. 테라진의 속성은 우리 우주에서는 찾아볼 수 없는 것이거든요. 아르타니스: 그래서 탈다림이 테라진을 신성시한 걸지도… 그들은 테라진이 풍부한 행성들을 찾아, 그곳을 자신의 신을 섬기는 사원으로 만들었다. 카락스: 우리가 이곳에 온 게 큰 기회일 수도 있습니다. 카락스: 중추석이 공허 에너지에 반응하듯 테라진에도 반응한다면, 그걸로 유물에 부하를 가해, 그 에너지 한계를 확인할 수 있을지도 모릅니다. 아르타니스: 운명이 우릴 완전히 버리진 않았나 보군. 믿음을 가져야 한다. 카락스: 제겐 결과가 더 중요합니다, 신관이시여. 카락스: 아몬의 힘은 칼날 여왕을 훨씬 뛰어넘습니다. 불확실성이 비집고 들어갈 자리가 없습니다. 라크쉬르(Rak'Shir) 알라라크: 내 안의 어둠이 말라쉬의 피를 원한다. 이제 승천의 시간이 왔다! 라크쉬르를 시작하자! 임무 시작 로하나: 라크쉬르 의식이 시작됐습니다. 지금부터는 오직 알라라크와 말라쉬만이 서로를 직접 공격할 수 있습니다. 로하나: 둘 중 한쪽은 다른 한쪽을 제압하여 제물의 구덩이까지 도달해야 합니다. 로하나: 그곳에서, 승자는 탈다림의 새로운 지도자가 되고… 패자는 생명을 박탈당하게 됩니다. 아르타니스: 지금은 팽팽히 맞서고 있는 것 같군. 로하나: 그렇습니다. 하지만 라크쉬르에서는 주변인들이 군주 또는 도전자 중 자신이 따르는 쪽을 사이오닉 힘으로 지원할 수 있습니다. 로하나: 우리 전사들은 알라라크를 도울 수 있고, 마찬가지로 탈다림도 말라쉬를 도울 수 있습니다. 아르타니스: 병력을 준비하겠다. 말라쉬는 자신의 권력을 지키기 위해 필사적으로 싸울 것이다. 우리도 똑같이 준비해야 한다. 팁 라크쉬르 알라라크와 말라쉬가 사이오닉 결투를 벌이고 있습니다. 이들은 막상막하지만 주위 아군의 사이오닉 지원을 받으면 상대를 제압할 힘을 얻을 수 있습니다. *'알라라크 위치 파악' 로하나: 탈다림이 곧 전사들을 보내 말라쉬를 보낼 것입니다. 우리도 알라라크에게 충분한 지원군을 보내야 합니다. *'탈다림이 말라쉬를 지원' 아르타니스: 말라쉬가 탈다림의 힘을 얻고 있다. 알라라크에게도 우리 전사들의 도움이 필요하다. *'알라라크에게 처음 지원군 보냄' 알라라크: 그래… 너희의 사이오닉 힘이 내 몸을 타고 흐른다. 전진해라, 노예들아! 말라쉬를 돕는 자들을 모조리 죽여라! 아르타니스: 명심해라, 알라라크. 이 전사들에게 명령을 내리는 건 나다. 네가 아니라. *'슬레인 원시 생물 탐지' 카락스: 신관이시여, 어떻게 가능한진 모르겠지만… 이곳의 토착 괴생물체에게서 고농도의 태양석이 감지됐습니다. 아르타니스: 그것들을 찾아야 한다. 하지만, 알라라크에게는 이 작은 작전을 비밀로 하는 게 좋겠다. 카락스: 알겠습니다, 신관이시여. *'자원 지대 발견' 아르타니스: 이곳에 두 번째 연결체를 건설하는 게 좋을 것 같다. *'적의 공격 감지' 아르타니스: 탈다림 병력이 우리 연결체 지점으로 이동하고 있다. 말라쉬: 형제들이여, 첫 번째 자손을 직접 공격해라! *'아군 병력이 알라라크에게서 떨어짐' 알라라크: 복수가 지체되어선 안 된다! 전사들을 더 보내라! 알라라크: 이렇게 영영 버틸 순 없다, 아르타니스. 힘이 더 필요하다! *'혼종 감지' 로하나: 신관이시여, 혼종이 감지됩니다… 말라쉬를 도우러 오고 있습니다! 말라쉬: 아몬 님의 전령들이 우리 쪽에 합류했다. 용감히 싸워라, 전사들아. 그러면 너희도 혼종으로 승천하리라! 알라라크: 아, 그렇게 확신에 찬 거짓말을 하다니. 존경스러울 정도야. *'혼종 추가 감지' 로하나: 혼종들이 더 접근하는 게 감지됩니다. 준비하십시오. *'첫 번째 원시 생물 처치' 카락스: 훌륭합니다, 전사들이여. 첫 번째 괴수를 처치했습니다. *'두 번째 원시 생물 처치' 카락스: 괴생물체의 좌표를 설정합니다. 함선으로 소환하겠습니다. *'마지막 원시 생물 처치' 카락스: 괴생물체를 모두 확보했습니다. 1차 스캔 결과, 태양석 퇴적물은 괴생물체의 특이한 소화기 계통의 부산물인 것 같습니다. 아르타니스: 그렇다면 그 퇴적물이… 잠깐, 아니, 알고 싶지 않다. *'재물의 구덩이가 보이기 시작' 알라라크: 우리 싸움에 끝이 보인다, 말라쉬. 동족을 속여 온 네놈의 배반 행위를 곧 모두가 알게 되리라. *'탈다림이 위쪽 진입로에서 접근' 아르타니스: 전사들이여, 탈다림이 위쪽 진입로로 공격해 들어온다! 방어를 준비해라! 말라쉬: 탈다림이여, 첫 번째 자손을 학살해라. 그러면 승천은 너희의 것이다! *'혼종 파멸자 출현' 로하나: 신관이시여, 혼종 파멸자가 나타났습니다. 지금 말라쉬 쪽으로 향하고 있습니다! *'거대 혼종 출현' 로하나: 거대 혼종입니다! 조심하십시오, 아르타니스 님! *'재물의 구덩이에 거의 도달' 말라쉬: 주인님은 이미 승리하셨다, 알라라크. 넌 우리 동족을 파멸로 이끌 것이다. 알라라크: 한 가지는 맞다, 말라쉬. 난 우리 동족을 이끌 것이다. *'의식의 종료' 알라라크가 말라쉬를 재물의 구덩이로 밀어넣어 처단. 라크쉬르 종료. 알라라크: 탈다림이여! 라크쉬르 의식에 따라, 이젠 내가 너희의 군주다! 나에게 복종해라! 알라라크: 말라쉬의 약속은 거짓이었다. 승천은 없다. 탈다림은 절대 승천하여 혼종이 될 수 없다. 알라라크: 아몬은 우릴 배신했다. 그 죗값으로… 놈은 죽어야 한다. 탈다림들 일제히 환호.블리자드 엔터테인먼트, 스타크래프트 II: 공허의 유산, 라크쉬르 라크쉬르 승리 알라라크는 말라쉬를 처치하고 탈다림을 장악했다. 이들은 이제 아몬과 적대하게 되었고, 아르타니스의 병력에는 위협이 되지 않는다. 만약 아르타니스가 알라라크를 처치하여 같이 싸우게 된다면, 아르타니스는 막강한 아군을 얻게 될 것이다. 함선으로 돌아온 알라라크와 그에게 찾아가는 아르타니스. 아르타니스: 알라라크. 알라라크: 탈다림은 나의 권위에 굴복했고, 죽음의 함대는 이제 내 명령을 따른다. 알라라크: 그들을 이용해 배신자 아몬에게 복수할 것이다. 아르타니스: 너의 백성들도, 너와 같은 생각인가? 알라라크: 백성들의 생각은 중요하지 않다… 중요한 건 그들이 복종한다는 거지. 아르타니스: 너와 난 다스리는 방법이 다르군… 아르타니스: 그럼에도 불구하고, 우린 두 진영 간의 폭력을 종식하고, 강력한 동맹을 형성할 수 있을 것이다. 알라라크: 그럴 수 있을까? 나의 동족은 너희완 너무도 다르다, 신관… 아르타니스: 우린 둘 다 복수를 원하고, 둘 다 프로토스다. 그거면 충분하지 않나? 알라라크: 음, 좋아. 나의 절대 권력에 복종해라. 그럼 우리의 병력은 진정 하나가 될 것이다! 아르타니스: 날 시험하지 마라, 탈다림! 아몬은 강력한 상대다. 너희들 혼자 놈과 맞서선 승산이 없다. 아르타니스: 넌 나와 함께 아몬을 심연으로 돌려 보낼 것이다! 알라라크: (흐하하하)이제 우리를 제법 잘 이해하는군. 좋아, 일단은 또 하나의 거래를 맺은 걸로 하지. 함교 *'아르타니스의 혼잣말' 아르타니스: 프로토스는 하나다. 아르타니스: 우리가 이 상황을 극복하려면, 하나로 뭉쳐야 한다. *'알라라크와 대화' 아르타니스: 탈다림은 아몬이 배신했다는 사실을 받아들였는가? 알라라크: 일부는 받아들였고, 나머지는 감히 내 말에 의문을 제기하지 못하고 있지. 아르타니스: 아무도 너에게 라크쉬르를 선언하진 않는가 보군. 알라라크: 할 테면 하라지! 그 누구도 내 복수를 방해할 순 없을 테니! 알라라크: 뭘 더 지체하느냐? 여기서 우리가 할 일은 다 끝나지 않았나? 이제 아이어로 가서 아몬을 처단하자! 아르타니스: 내게 명령하지 마라, 알라라크. 적절한 시기가 오면 네가 말하지 않아도 아이어로 돌아갈 것이다! 알라라크: 그 시기가 늦지 않았으면 좋겠군. 전쟁 의회 *'구성 패널' 로하나: 알라라크가 자신의 승천자들을 우리 군에 합류시켰습니다. 그들은 거칠지만 강합니다. (다음 임무 완료) 로하나: 전략적 요구에 따라 전설의 중재자 함선을 재건했습니다. 원한다면 배치하실 수 있습니다. *'보라준과 대화' 보라준: 아르타니스, 저는 지금의 탈다림이 두려운 게 아닙니다. 아몬이 쓰러진다면 저들이 어떻게 될지 두려운 거지요. 아르타니스: 저들이 절대로 우리와 섞이지 못할까 봐? 보라준: 같은 피가 흐를지언정 저들은 우리와 다릅니다. 결코 바뀌지 않을 것임을 그대도 알 겁니다. 아르타니스: 저 너머에 거대한 전투가 우릴 기다리는 건 사실이오. 하지만 그건 극복해야 하는 위험이오. 보라준: 엄청난 위험이지요. 아르타니스: 프로토스가 하나가 되는 길은 쉽지 않소. 씨줄과 날줄처럼, 우리는 서로 엮여, 서로에 의해 튼튼해져야 하오. 보라준: 저들의 문화가 우리에게 영향을 미친다면요? 우릴 바꾼다면요? 아르타니스: 그렇소. 우리는 바뀔 것이오. 사실 그대는 전투보다도 그게 더 두려운 거요. 대모여, 우리 앞에 무엇이 기다릴진 아무도 모르오. 태양 핵 *'중추석' 카락스: 지금은 중추석이 꽤 위험한 상태입니다. 일단은 가까이 가시지 않는 게 좋겠습니다. 카락스: 테라진이 가스에서 에너지로 전환됐는데 그 어떤 손실도 증가도 없었습니다… 정말 놀랍군요. 카락스: 이런 결과들도 좀 더 시험해 봐야겠습니다. *'카락스의 대사' 카락스: 기사단과 탈다림이 손을 잡게 되다니… 믿을 수가 없습니다. 카락스: 아몬의 옛 동맹을 믿을 수 있을까요? *'피닉스와 대화' 피닉스: 이 일 때문에 내가 알라라크에 대한 감시를 게을리할 거란 생각은 말게. 아르타니스: 그럴 거라 생각하지 않았소. 피닉스: 그가 감히 우릴 배신하거나, 그대를 해한다면, 내 약속컨대 그의 피가 이 바닥을 뒤덮을 것이네. 아르타니스: 좋소. 그대만 믿고 있겠소. 중추석 슬레인을 떠난 후 아이어로 가기 전에 중추석을 클릭하면 나오는 대사들. 다른 행성으로 이동하면 세트가 바뀐다. 엔디온에서 슬레인으로 온 후 레반스카로 가면 1번은 생략되고 2번 세트가 나온다. *'#1' 카락스: 실험은 잘 진행되고 있습니다, 신관이시여. 곧 돌파구를 찾을 수 있을 것 같습니다. 카락스: 이 장치가 본래의 목적을 수행하는 걸 눈으로 확인하는 건 너무도 멋진 일입니다. 그렇게 지식을 쌓아 왔는데도, 마치 스승님의 작업을 지켜보는 꼬마로 돌아간 느낌입니다. 카락스: 중추석은 아직 한계치에 도달하지 않았습니다. 여전히 공허 에너지를 왕성하게 흡수하고 있어서, 무척 고무적입니다. *'#2' 카락스: 걱정 마십시오. 중추석은 비어 있습니다. 생명체를 주위에 두고 새 시험을 시작하는 건 현명하지 않겠지요. 카락스: 슬레인의 궤도를 돌며 추출한 테라진이 중추석의 한계를 시험하기에 충분하길 기도할 뿐입니다. 카락스: 공허 에너지는 정말 예측 불가입니다. 중추석은 중심점 역할을 하며 한 현실 세계의 에너지를 다른 세계의 에너지로 변환하는 것 같습니다. 출처 en:StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void campaign quotations/Tal'darim missions